Clemency
by nerevars
Summary: You are dating your childhood friend and you favorite DJ, Vinyl Scratch. As a pony who doesn't have anything to be proud of, you start to think about your relationship with her.
1. Prologue : Flashback

It's been how long? A few weeks, a few months? You've lost your count of how many time has been set after you are start dating your childhood friend, your favorite DJ on your favorite club, known as DJpon3, Vinyl Scratch.

You don't really know how all of this started. You always together from kindergarten until you and her graduate from Canterlot University majoring in music. Although you're more prefer calm and soothing classical music and she is more like to dance to upbeat heart thumping modern music, even with that differences about you and her choice of music, she still get along with you. In fact, you're pretty much really close together. More than just brother and sister, more than just a bestfriend.

You start to find her attractiveness when she was DJing at your campus festival for Summer Sun Celebration. It's not easy to get that gig. Since Summer Sun Celebration festival was one of many prestigious get together for artist to show up their skills that can make you very famous if you nailed it good since the audience was not just from around the campus, but the whole Canterlot would be there.

Everypony who want to perform need to pass an audition, so everypony who need to compete to each other to make sure, only a pony who 'worth it' will perform and entertain everypony from the stage.

Of course you were performing too, but as a member of Summer Breeze Orchestra which was just a quick set up to performing for this festival as a one of the violist. You join the assemble group just because you are a member of Classic Music club, so they asked you to come and fill up to make it bigger. On the other hoof, Vinyl was performing solo. It's not because she doesn't join a club. In fact, she is the one who got all support from her club since she is the type of pony who will do her best when she stands up or something.

That club is 'Clubhouse' club. There's a reason why they pick that name. First, it is a club to anypony who like to clubbing and partying. Sometimes, if it is already late enough, they will threw some party until they get wasted or they partying hard enough to make a police crash to theirs party. Second, there is always a loud of noise just like a clubhouse heard from outside and for those who is the first time here think it is a clubhouse, not a club of 'clubhouse'.

On the day of the audition, you were there, encouraging her since you know that she was very nervous eventhough she was trying to hide it but as a childhood friend who can read her like a book, you knew she needed help. So, you were beside her all the time, answering all of her ridiculous question she threw on your, like "How's my mane?", "Do they will laughing me?" to "Do I stink?". Of course you denied all of her negative ridiculous thought question with a warmth smile.

But that's it. All you can do to calm her was just be there for her and talk, a friend talk. At that time, you want to embrace her and brushing her mane just like a mother who calming her filly to go to sleep at scary night and whispering "It's okay, I know you can do it!". But, you're not doing it, because you were just a friend to her.

There are many ponies who look depressed after got out from the audition room and you know they don't make it but there was many of them who have a victory face running to tell the good news to their friends. You smile as the one who made it running across you but you sure notice her twitchy, when a mare kick the door and yelling about the unfairness of the judgement the jury made.

When her name was called, she was shaking like crazy because of her nervousness suddenly peak up. Then you do it, you grab her hoof and because of the surprising thing you do, she suddenly quiet and you watch her in the eyes then whispering "It's okay, I know you can do, I'm sure of it". Eventhough it's not like what you wanna do. Somehow, she became calm and after lowering your hoof and heavy sighing, she said "Thank you" then she enter the audition room with full of confidence.

A few minute has been passed as you wait for her. From outside, you can hear a loud bass and many other clubhouse music will sound like while she was doing her best to pass the audition and then it suddenly stopped. You tried to peek inside but can see nothing from blurred glass on the double door to the audition room. The door beside you open slowly with creaking sound as her head hung low passed you.

You took notice of the gloomy atmosphere.

"S-So, how is it go-" You were interrupted as she suddenly hugged you tightly and screamed.

"I did it, I pass the audition!"

You were speechless, there are many thing going on in your head. Happy, glad, proud is the first thought that came to your head and then it come, your bad habit everytime something great happen to your close friends or family.

You pitied yourself.

You escaped yourself from the deadly grip of the mare in front of you.

"Wow, that's great" You muttered.

With cheerful smile adorned to her face she said "Great?" she paused "Wait until you see me step up on the gig and blasting the crowd with my awesomely DJing skill that makes them..." She stopped, noticing your silence and gloomy face.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" She asked you.

"Does something happen when I was in there? Or do I say something wrong? Oh no, if it was something I say, please forgive me, you will forgive me right?" She apologizing, you know from her voice she was genuinely sorry. Eventhough you know she wasn't do anything wrong. But you're pretty surprised though since you don't know this side of her. The way she apologizing, is so girly, so feminime, so pretty.

"No. There is nothing wrong" You smiled at her sheepishly. "I'm just proud you know. Knowing one of my bestfriend will be the center of everypony attention.

You saw a clock across the room and said "Hey, look at the time, I need to get going for practicing with my people, so I better be off, see ya at the later"

Then you ran off from there, holding the pain you make to yourself and holding your tears, doesn't want to make you look weak in front of her.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Can we at least celebrate tonight at the usual place, usual time?" She screamed but not trying to chase you since she buy your lie.

Right when you open a door to get out from that room, you stopped and nodded. You don't know if she can see your gesture since you don't turn around and you pretty much shaking.

Then you bolted out of the room, doesn't really know where will you go, since from the bottom of your heart, you just want to be beside her.

A loud music attacking your eardrums as you enter the club you usually hang out with Vinyl when you both have a free time. It often that she brought her friends as well to increase the fun like she said. Usually you just chillax and enjoy the atmosphere until the night is over or either of you are wasted. Well, it was her who always need a help to back home though. You remember the last time you hang out and when you accompanying her to go back home, while leaning on you, she blabbering about being lonely and all. You're surprised since she is an energetic and outgoing DJ who can make everyone to be her friends if she want to, but lonely? how can be? You never talked about it though since you guessed it was a 'the beer' who talked, so you don't want to misinterpreted and making her embarrassed.

You're looking around, searching for a certain pony you expect to be here. You see around some corners with couch and table across the room and dance floor which is you and her favorite place (with her friends of course), but you see no one you know, even her friends weren't there. So you decide to ask the bartender since you are a usual guest there, he might know if she is coming or not.

As you walked to the bars, you notice she was drinking alone. You see many empty glasses cluttered beside her tells you she was already here way before you arrive and she's been drinking a lot.

With that hint, you approach her slowly as she will bite. When you right beside her, she looks like hasn't notice you with her head slumped to the table with one hoof facing up and holding a half empty glass with some liquor in it, you guess it was her favorite hard cider from some village called Ponyvile.

"Hey, Vinyl, what's up?" You spoke to her like usual since you know her bad habit of drinking is just like a part of her, but still you ask if something happen before you arrive.

There is nothing. She doesn't move for a while. Then her ear are twitching followed with her face gazing you and her eyes are squinted just like you are a tiny ants.

"Ah, you came!" She suddenly jumped at you make you fell to the floor. "I thought you wouldn't come!" She said while standing above you with her hoof around you, making an awkward position.

"Uh, Vynil. A-Are you okay?" You stammered as you trying to slide between her hoof to free yourself, but then it happen. Suddenly, she drop her body to you and with drunk mare voice she said something you never expect before.

"I miss you so much" *hic* "Where were you been all this time, huh?" She blabbering nonsense as usual and stroking you chest with her muzzle.

You already used to the drunk version of her. But this time, you catch her word pretty weird. All this time? Doesn't you just away from her for a few hours? Or do you happen to run to some time wrap or something? You concluded that she already wasted right after you just meet her here.

"Ookay, you're drunk. Let's take you home before you doing something stupid" You pleaded while looking around to see if anypony watching the scene you both make.

She jerk up her head and her crimson eyes met yours. Then you felt a hoof playing around your chest carelessly "Aw come on! I'm not drunk *hic* and I'm not stupid... stupid" She is drunk talked again, but with a different tone, you realize from her voice, she is trying to seduce you.

Your belly feel ticklish just like your chest earlier. Wait, what?! You startled. Finding her hoof circling your middle-lower part of your body, you push her aside and quickly standing with your four leg while her body fell down with a dull thud.

After you collect yourself, you stared at her vulnerable body. A big white lump on the floor, just like a marshmallow who attract any youth to eat it. Her eyes were closed but you can see her chest inflating and deflating which mean she is not dead because of your action earlier.

"Hey Vinyl, are you dead?" She is not responding. You approach her and hear a soft snore. She slept.

You extend your hoof to poke her muzzle "Hey wake up. Don't sleep here. Let's get you back to your dorm and let your roommate pissed at us, again" You winced, reminisce the last time you drop her wasted to her room and get a quick lecture from her roommate.

The only reply you got is a gibberish and a hoof waving at you with an idiotic smile followed with giggle just just like a mother denying a gossip in a gossiper neighbour.

"Come one, let's get out of here" You took one of her hoof to your back to support her wobbling body and you pretty sure she is in no condition to walk alone tonight. You nod to the bartender and he replied the same understanding the circumstance since this is not the first time something like this happen.

You walk slowly to the exit while you support her body. Her head hung low not sure it's because of her sleepiness or she had a deep though, you never know.

Fortunately, her dorm wasn't far, so you never have a complain to accompanying or carrying her back to her room. While carrying her, you examine your surrounding. The road you used was very quiet, not in creepy ways, it just ponies will not go through here at night if there isn't something urgent. Building around you wasn't as fancy as part of Canterlot high tier class ponies life, just a simple apartment or variety of shop.

"Hmmm, wha- where we going?" She wake up and tried ask you with drowsy voice.

"Back to your room, you drink a lot, I think you just break your own record" You chuckled to your own statement knowing how proud she is about how many drink she can take before breaking down but you don't really count her drink tonight.

A few moment of silence until she began "So, who is she?"

"Hm? Who is she what?" You glance to her face who hung low.

"Your marefriend. Who is she? Do I know her?" She is asking you with no emotion shown at her voice.

"My what?!" You surprised "I don't have a marefriend and you know that!" You tried to convince her.

You can hear her heavy sighed. "Then, did you have somepony you like?"

She looked at you with her eyes staring you, begging for an answer.

"W-Well there is som-"

"Who is she?" You're interrupted by her enthusiasm.

"It doesn't matter. I think she doesn't even notice my feeling for her. So, why so get worked up about it" You smiled to her. She drop her head again but now with a little smile.

"Figures. From your reaction earlier, I know there is somepony"

You keep quiet for a moment to digest her statement.

"So how about you? Do you have any coltfriend?" You asked her. This is actually an awkward conversation between you two. You never talked about romance any kind about it with her. You talked about music, games or anything, but never poking about a feeling.

"I don't have a coltfriend" She heavy sighed.

"Then you must be have someone in mind, right? Who is he?"

Her head jerked, then she looked away.

"It It is-"

"OH MY CELESTIA! Are you drunk again?!" You hear somepony screamed and galloping to you from the distant. A gray earth pony with black gloss mane wearing a bow tie and a pink G-clef cutie mark. It was her roommate. You know her since she was interested to classical music too, so it was really often to meet her at the same class who have something or two about it. The difference between you and her is while you play violin, she play contra bass.

You look around, then you realize you already in front of girl dorm. Outer world seem so less important than a conversation you never ever expect before.

"Yeah, she was already in no shape when I met her tonight, so I think I'll help her to get back to civilization like usual" You looked at her wondering "Why are you out her though? I thought I'm gonna meet you later at your room?"

"I'm just taking a break between my practice for the festival" She said that while taking Vinyl body from you.

"Oh yeah, you perform too huh?"

"And you should practice too!" She yelled "You must practice yourself, don't rely the other from the club and..."

"Okay okay I get it, I'm gonna do it later anyway" You pleaded not to get a lecture from her.

"Hey Vinyl, are you okay? You seem awfully quiet, you usually jab me with your dry jokes" She is right. You never heard any sound from her after she came.

She is really been different lately.

"I'm okay, I think I need to sleep. Let's go back shall we?" Her tone was low and she was look somewhere else.

"Okay" She is nodding and then looked at you "Well, thanks for your kindness to brought her back. I don't know what will happen to her if she doesn't have a good friends like you. You may go back to your room and start practicing from now. Goodnight"

They both turned around and head back to enter the dorm.

You heavy sighed and looked at the moon.

"I'm just her friend huh?"


	2. Festival In Your Heart

There were many ponies gathered around the campus grounds that day since it is the day of the festival. Everypony from around Equestria were there just to enjoyed the show, open a business stall, or many other things.

On the northern part of the wide open campus grounds, a large set of stage has been placed there facing the centre which filled with various shop stalls that were selling their goods. From foods, drinks, accessories, clothes and merchandises were offered by the ponies behind the stall hoping to go home with a lots of bits.

It's still early in the afternoon but it's already full packed by ponies. You woke up earlier than you usually do, to do the last practice with your assemble before the real show at the evening. So, after you finished practicing with the others, you put your violin at your clubroom just like the others so the junior can take it to the location when it's show time. Then you walked out the door as the leader of the assemble or your club advisor tells all of you to take a break and rest to avoid exhausting yourself.

"Hey, where are you going?" You heard somepony called you from behind as you just step outside the clubroom.

You turned your head and see a mare approaches you.

"Who are you again?" You asked to the mare who was now right in front of you. Of course, it is a joke.

"What?! You already forget me?" Her face is full of disbelief.

"It's me, Octavia! You just practiced with me! We are in the same club, how could you-"

"It's a joke, it's a joke" A sigh come out from your mouth "Why are you so serious... Octy?"

"H-Hey, don't call me that! Only my close friends can call me that!" A blush formed at her cheek while she glares at you.

"Heh, it's funny though, when the first time I heard that name, I thought you were some kind of octopus or Seapony or something" You remember when you first heard it from Vinyl.

Before she can open her mouth, you asked her "Hey, did you know where's Vinyl right now?"

Speaking of her, you haven't talk much to her after the night when you walked her to her dorm, _helped _her walked to her dorm to be exact, since she was in no condition to do something.

Even though you are an introvert, you know you must sacrifice your _little_ social life for a while to at least hang out with your close friends since the time between the audition and the festival is actually an exam period which you think was really doesn't make any sense. But you realize this is university, where the higher degree somepony has the less they use rational thinking.

Back to Vinyl, every time you two passed each other, you just give her a simple greeting or just smile and of course she replies it. The only time you can have a time together with her was just when you grabbed some lunch at the campus cafeteria and saw her. As a popular pony on campus, she never ate alone, she always accompanied by her friends and thanks to her, a few of them became your friends too so you can join her every time you see a chance. But lately, she acts different. You don't know if anypony else notices since you haven't asked them but you can feel it. She becomes a little quieter.

There was a time where you were left out alone with her by the others and you could feel the awkward atmosphere was so thick that made you could not see her in the eye. Every time you tried to make a conversation, she just replied with 'it's fine', 'so far so good' or 'it's okay' and a chuckle when you asked her about her exam preparation. You didn't dare to ask her about her rambling the other night since you knew it wasn't _really_ her. So, until both of you finished lunch, there was just a silent and a 'see you later' ending your time together.

"I don't know, she's still fast asleep when I go out" She sighed "That mare, I bet she can't do anything for herself. She is really lucky to have you all this time that makes me jealous" You can hear an envy from her voice.

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm a nice guy, right?" You say it with conceit on all over the word just for a joke.

She makes a sour face "Uh sorry, I think it was a dry joke after all" You said.

A few seconds passed with an awkward silence, you tried to break it by saying "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"You even haven't answered my question"

"Oh yeah right" You pause "I just want to enjoy this day, you know stroll around the festival. How many times something like this happen?"

"Alone?"

"I was planning to ask Vinyl but when I know she's still asleep maybe I gonna ask her later. How about you?"

"I don't have any plan for this day since I don't really looking forward into it. But maybe I will join you if you don't mind"

"Of course, it's good to have a company" You look to the road where many ponies were walking around doing their business "Let's get going shall we?"

"Y-Yeah" She murmurs "Let's go"

As you walk first in front of her to lead, you were sure to hear a little giggle.

.-=-.

You enter the festival grounds with a mare following beside you. As you keep walking around, you hear a heavy metal song blares from the stage. You don't mind the loud sound though since you actually pretty much like it but still, in your mind, even time won't beat classical music.

Various ponies around you were walking around carelessly, from a running colt and filly to a slow old ponies with a walking support who keeps grumbling about a time when 'he was your age' and such.

You stop to look to your side and you see a mare who has been following you flopped down her ear and her pupil dilates with a stiff face expression.

"Hey are you alright?" You asked her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" She looks around her "I just not used to this crowd"

"Well, you must get used to it since when we perform, there will be many ponies watching you, for every movement you make, every-"

"Okay okay I get it. It's not like I have problem with that kind of crowd" She interrupts.

"So what's wrong?"

You can see her in a deep thought, then she sighed.

"It's just, I remembered something when I was just a little filly"

"Hmm? What happened?"

You suddenly regret what you've just said. You know that digging her private past is rude, especially the one that make her feel bad.

As you try to cancel your action, she begins "When I was just a filly, I went to a festival, like this one, but that time, I'm going with my parents"

She began trotting slowly and you listen right next to her.

"I was so happy and very excited, there were so many colorful balloon, dolls, plushies and many other things that made a little filly in my heart running around. But then, the moment I turned around, my parents were nowhere to be seen"

She stopped from her track and sats on a park bench, watching many ponies pass the road and you do the same.

"I cried and cried, calling my mother and father while my hoof was moving on its own desperately to find them among the thickened crowd. I was really scared and frightened that day which made me shuddered if I remembered it even until now"

"Then how you could find your parents again?"

"There was.. a young colt, he approached me who were still have tears streamed down my cheek and asked me 'do you want to play a game?'. Seriously, how much stupidity to make you asked someone who crying to play with you?"

"A lot... I guess" There is something about this story makes you feel uneasy as you heard her story.

"Well, I just sat there, sobbing and not doing anything but that colt just decided to play hide 'n seek and then count to ten. When he finished counting he lectured me because I didn't try to play" She suddenly smiles "Then he grabbed my hoof and told me to follow him and so did I. After I wipe the tears in my eyes, I followed him, watching him playing games, doing pranks and got caught then got lectured, it made me calm and ease my sadness. But suddenly my parents found me when he was going to buy some drinks and told me to wait at an empty bench" She sighed and looked to the grounds "I didn't know what I feel that day. Between happiness since I met my parents again or sad because I don't see him again after that day"

"Why?"

"We went straight home"

"Did you know his name?"

"Nope. He never told me and he was so cheerful and his shenanigan made me forgot to ask it"

"How about his address or school or anything about him?"

"Nothing at all. I was still a little filly then, what would you expect? Interview him?"

"So you don't know him at all?" You perplex "What a pity, you were born and grew here, maybe he is right here now"

"He is"

"What?"

"He is here"

"How'd you know? You say you don't know anything about-"

You see her swivels her face towards you with a weird smile like she doesn't used to smile before but it is warm weird smile.

"Because that colt is-"

_GROOWWWLLL_

You heara a loud gurgling sound from her stomach that's like a raging hungry hydra. She stops in mid sentence and look to her belly.

You look to the sky and spot that the sun already high which mean it's already lunch.

"Hey, it's lunch time already!" You say obviously "Wanna grab a bite? Your stomach sounds like you haven't eaten for a week"

"I haven't eaten from yesterday practice" She claims.

"Wow! If I were you, my stomach doesn't just whining like that, it would just burst out and find it's own food"

As you try to make a little joke, she gave you a look that said 'are you bu*cking serious?'.

"Oookay, let's go then, I'm sure there are many ponies sell great food here"

When you start to walk, you look behind to see her sighing and shakes her head, smiling.

.-=-.

A tempting food aroma fills your nose and your company as you enter the food court. You see many stalls that sell foods surrounding a wide space with tables and chairs which were already filled with many ponies who think the same as you are.

You hold up your head to find an empty seat for both of you. You find one near the other exit and a stall that catch your attention because that stall sells so many apple products from apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisp and a large apple pies from your quick observation and the salesmare shouts their products competing with the others.

You show her the place you both can eat at by pointing the way. Walking through crowded space is already difficult but now you must lead her and trying not to go far ahead so she might not lost.

When you arrived at your destination, as a gentlestallion, you pull one of the chair and help her push it, then you asked her what does she want to eat. After you get an 'anything good' answer, you approach the salesmare who catch your attention before.

As you approached her, she is the first one who opens her mouth "Howdy partner! What can I do for you?" There is a strong southern accent in her voice along with her smile. You take a detailed observation to the mare you talked to and you can see her with her blond mane tied in a ponytail style and an orange coat with three apples cutie mark.

A cough snapped you after your eyes wander to her best part "Umm, what is your best offer?" You said as you look to her emerald eyes and you notice something, she is wearing a light brown stetson hat and freckles that make her looks pretty cute.

"Our apple pies are the best in Equestria! Want a cut?" She beams.

"Makes it two!" You said.

She looked to the table where you would sit at "For your marefriend of course" When you want to clear her misunderstanding, she continues "Do you want to try our apple cider for the drinks?"

"I think it's still too early to drink cider"

"No, it's not hard cider you silly, it's the soft cider" She chuckled "So, do you want it?"

"Well, bring it then!"

"Okay, two apple pies and two cider for a lovebird"

"SHE IS NOT MY-" You were too late, she was already gone to the back of her stall to make your orders.

You sighed and walked away slowly to the table where she is waiting.

"Quite a scene you made there" She said as you plop down to your chair, head hangs low.

"I just wanted to have lunch in peace and she teased me" You muttered and sink your face to the table.

"How could she teased you?" She curiously asks you.

"I don't want to talk about it"

After you said it, a few silence moment passes before your order comes.

"Here you go, two apple pies and two apple cider" She place it in front of you and the mare in front of you. The smell from the warm apple pies invade your smelling receptors and makes you drool a little bit. Beside it, there is a big mug of apple cider and a muffin.

"What's this?" You said as you point to a muffin.

"It's a muffin" She answers with a straight face.

"I know what this is, I mean I don't remember ordering this!"

"Oh! It's a gift, for being the first customer..." A crooked grin formed on her face and she leans her head while winked "And a sweetener for your date"

"WHAT?!" A gray mare in front of you suddenly yelled and jerk her head "WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"Told you" You said.

Her yelling attracts everypony around you for a while, then they continue to their business.

"Aw shucks. I'm sorry if I tease you too much" The mare with stetson hat apologizes "But aren't you overreacted?"

"Uh, I guess you're right. Sorry" She suddenly develops a huge interest to her apple pie by staring at it with a solemn look.

"Uh sugarcube, you know I'm a honest pony and I can tell that you are hiding something, but let me give you some advice"

The orange pony approaches the gray one and whispers to her ear something you can't hear. Then the face of the pony in front of you turns to beet red and burrows her face with her hoof. After that, a content smile adorns her freckled face.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you too for a while. If you need anything, you know where to find me"

With that said, she leaves you with her alone at last.

"What's she said?" You asked her curiously.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all. Let's just eat before it's cold" Then she began eating and you immediately followed suit.

When you eat, you hear a serenade playing from the stage. The song reminded you about the changeling invasion when The Captain of The Royal Guard and Princess Cadence were getting married and must redo it in a few days. You don't really know the detail though but you heard about some queen became an impostor and they drove them away by the power of their love. As an earth pony, you don't really know anything about how magic works like the unicorn does but you know, love indeed a one of the strongest magic in the world that everpony have, no matter what your races are.

Neither you or her speaks a word during your meal, either because of the table manner or because the deliciousness of your pies plus the relaxing music among the crowds makes you don't want to ruin the atmosphere.

After you finished, you told her you were going to pay her meal as well. At first, she refused your offer but after you insisted, she gives up.

You stand up from the table and approach the mare you have business to. You are glad that she straight to the business and not continuing her teasing. You pay the bits she demands and then you get back to the table where you left her. She is already stood up and watching you approaching her.

"So what's next?" She asked you.

"Well, there are many things to do here. How about some games? I'm sure you will enjoy it and maybe it can loosening you tense personality"

"Do you think I'm a tense person?" She said, making you regret what you've said earlier.

"A little" You pause a while and quickly continue before she opens her mouth "It's not like it's a bad thing. I know you were very serious about your life, especially we are now in our last year of our college life. But there is more to life than to work hard till the day ended, it is to enjoy it, and I think a smile would make you prettier" You end your lecture by teasing her a bit.

A moment passes, your expected taunt or insult never come. Instead, you see her looking down to earth as if the gravity is ten times greater and only affecting her head.

You grab her hoof and pulled it to make her start walking and say "Ok, it's time for you to enjoy your life, at least for this day"

Since your table was near the exit, it's not long enough until you both were out and realized that the exit was lead to the game area.

You play many games, from Whac-A-Mole to a Ring Toss which is the most game you suck at that makes you need to apologize a dozen times to a certain unicorn because you accidentally threw the ring to his horn. But at least it makes her smile even though most of the time she just watching you.

After you played so many games and accused some game operator to rigged their games, you are worried that the mare who is following you doesn't enjoy her time with you.

"Is there anything to you want to do?" You asked her.

"No, just watching you is enough" You notice her flat tone and lack of enthusiasm.

"Aw come on, I know there is something you wanna do, just say it" You convince her.

"Well, there is something I wanna do"

"What is it?"

She points her hoof to the sky behind you. You look behind and see what is she is pointing at. A ferris wheel.

"What? You wanna tear it down?" A chuckle escape your mouth to your own joke.

"What? Why do you think I am-"

"You want to ride it, I know" You stop her expected outburst. "If that is what you want to do then let's go, we only have about an hour or so before we perform"

You see her closes her eyes and with a deep sigh she said "Come one then, we don't have much time"

When you arrived at your destination and wait in line for a while since it's not crowded as the other rides, finally you and her step at the cars and let the operator close and lock the door.

You feel the car starts to move with a little shake as the motor started abruptly.

"I was wondering" You began "Why do you want to ride this?"

"This is my first time"

"Since?"

"This is my FIRST time"

The way she repeat her sentence makes you don't want to dig it any further.

As time passed, you feels your car were ascend to an altitude where it will hurt if you fall from there. You see outside from the window on your side, you can see all the campus grounds which filled with ponies you never seen before and you can hear a muffled music playing by the ponies on the stage but you can still hear the lyric. You look at the distance and saw the vast ocean glistening in bright sun ray.

"Hey" She spoke.

"Hmm?" You hummed.

"Do you-" She clears her throat "Do you remember about the colt that played with me when I lost in the festival when I was just a little filly?"

"Yea, what about it?" You turn your head to face her. You see her talking to you while looking to scenery from the other side of the car.

"You don't remember do you?" She glances at you

"Remember what?"

"That colt was-" She stops and shakes her head which makes her mane swinging, reflecting the sun ray who peek inside "That colt is you"

You are aghast. It is true that you always went to any festival or carnival when you were just a colt and then you remember that once, you were separated by your friends and played with a filly. But you never ever thought that filly was her.

"It was normal for you to forget it since it's not important for you. But for me, you was my savior that day, the day that I won't forget how your stupid shenanigan made my fear and worries disappear"

You keep quiet listening to her while a tons of memories start to play on your mind.

"And do you remember what I said about how jealous I am to Vinyl?"

"Uh huh" You nod your head in agreement to what you've said.

She suddenly turns her head to meet your gaze.

"It's because I love you"

She leans in, closing the space between you and her, then she jerks her head to you to make her lips meet yours.


End file.
